movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gandalf
Background Gandalf was created with the name Olórin and is one of the Istari/Maiar, those who were chosen to be Valar's messengers. Sometime during the First Age, Gandalf voices his opinion of being sent there and is scared of Sauron. However, after he talks with Manwë understanding, he takes on the name "Gandalf" and arrives at Middle-Earth as the second wizard there. Upon arriving in Middle-earth, Gandalf meets Cirdan the elf lord, who gives Gandalf the ring of Fire. He befriends many individuals of the country, such as Galadriel, Thráin, Gerontius Took, Aragorn, and several other denizens of Middle-earth. Gandalf becomes one of the White Council members, while he and the group are betrayed by Saruman eventually At some point, Gandalf meets Thráin before the Battle of Moria and pressures him to take back the Mountain from Smaug and reclaim the Arkenstone. However, Thráin refuses, and instead entrusts his father's map and key to Gandalf for safe keeping. Eventually, Gandalf overhears news of Thráin's disappears him and believes him for dead ( Gandalf develops a strong friendship with the Old Took, the grandfather of Bilbo Baggins. He was known to have set off fireworks on Mid-summer's eve and Gandalf became well acquainted with Bilbo's mother and father, and Bilbo himself. (An Unexpected Journey, Desolation of Smaug) Gandalf becomes one of the White Council members, while he and the group are betrayed by Saruman eventually At some point, Gandalf meets Thráin before the Battle of Moria and pressures him to take back the Mountain from Smaug and reclaim the Arkenstone. However, Thráin refuses, and instead entrusts his father's map and key to Gandalf for safe keeping. Eventually, Gandalf overhears news of Thráin's disappears him and believes him for dead. Gandalf develops a strong friendship with the Old Took, the grandfather of Bilbo Baggins. He was known to have set off fireworks on Mid-summer's eve and Gandalf became well acquainted with Bilbo's mother and father, and Bilbo himself. During an unknown amount of time, Gandalf travels to Breeintending to find Thorin there. However, on the way there, he comes across servants of Sauron who mistook him from a vagabond. A fightbreaks out and Gandalf fights off the unsavory characters while also taking one of the messages that the messengers carry. He later meets Thorin at Bree and literally saves his skin before the dwarf king is assassinated. When the wizard introduces who he is, Thorin claims that he knows who Gandalf is. The latter of the two asks why the former is in Bree, to which the dwarf prince claims he is looking for his father.Gandalf suddenly falters, with Thorin realizing that Gandalf is "like the others' and think that Thráin is dead. He retells his tale of how he tried searching for his father until the last body and found no sign of him. After Thorin tells his tale the wizard curiously asks what happened to the Ring that Thrór once wore. The dwarf king recounts that his grandfather gave it to his father before they went into battle. Getting onto other business, Thorin states that Thráin came to Gandalf before the battle and inquires what Thráin and Gandalf had discussed. Gandalf claims that it is not a coincidence and claims that he fought men who mistook him for a vagabond, to which Thorin sarcastically remarks the messengers probably regretted that. Gandalf shows the dwarf king the message and states that it is a promise of payment for Thorin's head. The King in horror decides that its time to act now as Gandalf suggests. Thorin reminds the wizard that they will only answer to the king and whoever wields the Arkenstone. As they watch the Squint and Bill Ferny, Sr. leave Bree, Gandalf claims that he will help Thorin reclaim Erebor and the Arkenstone. When the dwarf king states how he will help them and points out that the Arkenstone is guarded by a fire breathing dragon and buried beneath the gold, Gandalf states that they will need a burglar. (The Desolation of Smaug) Gandalf then plots to have the company to make sure Smaug is destroyed before the dragon can ally himself with Sauron and also plans to have Bilbo in the company to give the wizard courage while secretly afraid, but also decides that Bilbo will be a calming influence on Thorin. However, things take an unexpected turn when Thorin begins to remain skeptical of Gandalf's decisions for allowing a hobbit burglar into their company, but nevertheless accepts to meet Bilbo. (An Unexpected Journey). Personality Gandalf is Wise, noble, brave, strong, stubborn (sometimes), protective, hot-tempered (sometimes), caring, fatherly, fierce (sometimes) . As the white wizard, Gandalf's personality changed, however, he remained very grandfatherly and wise to younger figures. Gimli even pointed out, "This new Gandalf's more grumpier than the old one. Gandalf the White is grumpier than Gandalf the Grey Like all other wizards, while it is easy to make Gandalf laugh, it is also easy to make him furious. When Denethor had discredits Aragorn, Gandalf grew furious and instantly had a strong dislike for the Lord of Gondor. As both grey and white wizard, Gandalf was easily frustrated with Merry and Pippin’s shenanigans once in a while and also with Thorin being too stubborn to seek help from the other elves. He became frustrated when Pippin once asked what Gandalf would do if he could not get the door open, furiously stating he would use the Hobbit's head to bash it open, but quickly had calmed down when he saw Pippin's facial expression. Gandalf was known to be a very trustful of his friends and allies, putting his trust is put in Bilbo as being the "calming influence" on the Hot-tempered Thorin Oakenshield and his skill of finding his courage. Gandalf also entrusted the One Ring to Frodo and knew he would keep it safe in Bag End. He also entrusted Aragorn to lead and look after the Fellowship to the bridge while taking Legolas’ advice that their were orcs coming from the north. Gandalf had entrusted Pippin to light the beacons for the signal for their friends and allies in Rohan and believing him that Denethor was going to burn both of them alive. However, his trust was a fatal flaw, as he thought he could trust Saruman, but turned out to be wrong when he learned Saruman had been a traitor. The former Istari was protective of those he loves and cares about.He would not have Bilbo go back to the Lonely Mountain because he knows Thorin would kill Bilbo if he found out who gave the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil.He would not allow Bilbo to go to Ravenhill in fear the Orcs would kill him. The wizard appears to be protective of the younger members of the Fellowship of the Ring and even protected the Fellowship from the Balrog. He later left Treebeard in charge of protecting Merry and Pippin Gandalf also worried Sauron would search for Pippin and torture him in Mordor, so he took him for safe keeping. The grey and white wizard is a caring person towards to his friends and allies, and most people knew to never make an enemy out of Gandalf. He was angry when Denethor discredited the return of the king. Later, Sauron destroys Thrain, Gandalf grew furious and is motivated to destroy Sauron (before Gandalf gets captured and his staff got destroyed). When Frodo is threatened by the Nazgûl, Gandalf wanted to follow them. Being a very cunning and was considered the most meddlesome wizard, Gandalf still meant well in his actions. He conjured up Thorin and company to destroy Smaug and rebuild Middle earth's strength in the east and had the dwarves escape while he distracted the white council. Powers and abilities Both as the grey wizard and the white one, he was said to be quite powerful by other races. Saruman even feared that Gandalf was more powerful than he was, and even defeated a Balrog single-handedly. Returning as the white wizard, he survived Saruman's blow when he was on Shadowfax and put a protection spell around both of them and let the fire surround them. However, Gandalf was not able to stand up against the Witch-king nor Sauron.